Something I Need
by Gory Demon
Summary: Tras cuatro años de la separacion de sus padres y sus custodias compartidas, Dipper y Mabel se han distanciado hasta el punto de ser dos extraños no mas, a pesar de extrañarse el uno al otro. Sin embargo, sus vidas daran un giro inesperado al enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo y nuevos sentimientos. Quise probar con algo distinto a la regla del lemon, espero que les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I Juntos de Nuevo.

Bien recuerdo el verano caluroso y los inviernos helados y a la vez tibios en la cabaña; los insoportables días de sol y aventuras y las frías tormentas de nieve y el delicioso chocolate caliente que tomábamos frente a la chimenea o frente al televisor viendo "la maratón de navidades del misterio", el como ella se apoyaba de mi hombro buscando calor y el como yo la rodeaba con mi brazo y la acercaba más a mi... no podia sentir otro calor más penetrante que el de su cuerpo.

Lentamente la primavera se fue acercando y al mismo tiempo nosotros nos fuimos separando. El sol brilla a una intensidad que ni yo soporto, todo está tan colorido y perfumado, sensaciones intensas en esta época del año, sensaciones que me afectan gravemente. De nuevo mis alergias. No puedo contener los estornudos que me provocan el polem cuando intento respirar el aire libre y tengo que arrugar mis ojos porque el brillo intenso del sol lastima mi retina por debajo de mis anteojos.

La escuela... antes habría sido mi templo sagrado de conocimiento, ahora, el infierno. La veo hablar con sus amigos, tan alejada de mi y me entra una ira y un resentimiento al llenarme de celos cuando cuando veo como ellos tocan sus manos y acarician su cabello- SOLO YO PUEDO HACERLO!- pienso. Pero no me salen las palabras, estoy mudo, intento ignorar mis impulsos refugiado el ese curioso libro; ese lleno de simbolos y señales que ni yo mismo logro comprender del todo bien; si no las entiendo yo, mucho menos ella. Como extraño esos dias alegres en los que solo éramos ella y yo.

Es increíble como puede cambiar todo despues de tan solo cuatro míseros años y sobre todo con circunstancias que nos enajenaban a ambos. El verano lejos de casa; el verano alegre y lleno de misterios y ocurrencias en Gravity Falls, mil y un historias inimaginables; en ese tiempo fue en el que me di cuenta de lo increíblemente importante que era para mi.

Aunque ya no vivamos no seamos de la misma familia... Todavía somos hermanos, verdad?

- Dippy!- le escuché gritar en mi oído con su insoportable voz de niña chillona. Tuve que contener mis ganas de cubrirle lo boca con la mano.

- Maldita sea, Mabel! Quieres dejarme sordo?!

- Gzzz! Que gruñón te has vuelto!- me replicó con su adorable cara de reproche; no pude evitar el sonrojarme cuando tomó mi mano, regresé en el tiempo por un segundo.- Cómo están tu y papá?- preguntó tratando de romper la barrera de hielo que puse entre ambos. Yo me quedé callado por un segundo mientras revolvía mi cerebro buscando la excusa más convincente que se me podría ocurrir, no quería estar cerca de ella.

- Está bien- dije y aparté la mirada- él y su novia fueron de vacaciones a Acapulco éste mes. Volverán en marzo- su cara palideció casi de inmediato.

- C-como?... e- estás solo en casa? No hay nadie contigo?

- No- respondí fríamente. Mabel se abrazó a mi casi entre lágrimas y empezó a acariciar mi cabeza como si fuera un niño.

- Mi pequeño Dipper. No puedo creer que estés solo en una casa tan grande. Ahora comprendo bien tu mal humor.- mi corazón latía a un ritmo increíble y pude sentir como mi cara se enrojecía al compás de sus caricias, mis músculos se contraían violentamente y tragué con fuerza intentando contener mis anisas.

- No está tan mal realmente- repliqué librándome de sus brazos- hago lo que se me da la gana, como lo que se me antoje y me voy a dormir satisfecho después de ver porno por internet a todo volumen en mi habitación- no se por que dije eso...

La cara de Mabel se convirtió en un gran manojo de tristeza, indignación y rabia.

- No seas tonto- respondió tratando de apartar la enrojecida mirada- que pasa si te ocurre algo y no hay nadie que te socorra? no podría siquiera imaginar que...

-Ya no soy un niño. No tienes que preocuparte por mi- dije tratando de herirla.- yo puedo cuidarme solo.

- Dipper...- replicó casi en un susurro como brisa helada que se caló hasta mis huesos.- entiendo perfectamente que ya no somos los mismos niños del verano, lo recuerdas?- de pronto su voz cambió y me transportó al pasado- los niños Pines; los hermanos misterio? esos eran muy buenos tiempos, todo era más fácil. Pero aún así- volvió al tono de voz de antes- eso no significa que no pueda preouparme por ti

- Esa ya no es tu responsabilidad- dije cerrando la conversación. Mabel se puso de pie y lanzó un suspiro de resignación al aire. Sin embargo, yo sabía perfectamente lo necia que era mi hermana.

- Quizás ya no lo sea... quizás ya no seamos una familia... pero eso no quita que nunca dejarás de ser mi hermoso hermano gemelo- no reparó dos veces para levantar mi revuelto cabello y besar mi frente con dulzura. De nuevo ese escalofrío atroz recorrió por toda mi espina y me privó de aliento; me levanté de golpe sin poder verle a la cara y me fui corriendo sin darle explicación alguna.

Me detuve detrás de una pared no muy lejana a tomar un inspiro de aire; podía sentir la aceleración de mi corazón y mi vista estaba totalmente borrosa; mis anteojos estaban empañados. Tomé un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y empecé a limpiarlos con suavidad, aunque me temblaban las manos; intenté calmarme un poco, aclarar mis ideas, ordenar mi cabeza revuelta. Siempre fui reconocido por mi gran instinto de conservación y razonamiento, pero sin embargo, en ese momento no podía deshechar la idea de tan solo desaparecer y apartarme del mundo en ese pequeño rincón al que suelo huír cuando me siento mal. Pero mi soledad pareció fugaz al sentir de nuevo su tibio aliento detrás de mi cuello.

- De quien huyes?- esas tres palabras azotaron mi cabeza seis mil veces, me volví pequeño, minúsculo e insignificante; tomé las fuerzas necesarias para volverme a ver sus ojos grandes y verdes y en ellos vi los míos. Ella me seguía observando con una ternura tan melancólica y suplicante como la de un cordero antes de ser sacrificado- Dipper... te has vuelto más nervioso de lo que eras antes- me reclamó suavemente al mismo tiempo que sus tibias manos rozaban mis mejillas encendidas de rojo; la tristeza se reflejaba en su mirada; yo estaba temblando como un estúpido mientras ella seguía con su "reprimenda"- es todo- dijo decidida- vendrás a vivir con mamá y conmigo- sus ojos repararon en una mirada dura e intensa y aunque yo me negara ella me habría obligado a desistir, tal y como siempre ha logrado todo de mi. Casi inconscientemente empecé a asintir con la cabeza dándole a conocer mi involuntaria aceptación de su propuesta. Los ojos de Mabel se llenaron de ese brillo tan curioso y entusiasta que la caracterizan y sin pensar enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besó mis mejillas; claramente pude oír como su voz empezaba a quebrarse en llanto y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir suavemente- todo será como antes... volveremos a estar juntos... estoy tan feliz... Dipper...- su mentón dolía sobre mi hombro sentía como lentamente se iba humedeciendo mi camisa mientras las lágrimas se vertían en ella, su cabello suave y brillante, que delicioso aroma; embriagado con él llegué a escuchar un minúsculo último quejido casi tan ligero como el viento- gracias...- no se por que pero algo dentro de mi empezó a sentir una leve inseguridad o miedo, pero no pude decir nada, absolutamente nada, solo dejé que mis manos rodaran y se encontraran en su cintura y la abracé con fuerza a mi pecho... hacía tantísimo tiempo que no sentía su respiracion tan cerca y tan acorde a la mía.


	2. El Novio de Mamá

**Segundo Capitulo. Espero les guste :)**

Mabel estaba bastante emocionada. Mientras tiraba afanosamente de mi brazo tarareaba una canción que bien recuerdo, algo molesta, pero me gustaba mucho y no pude evitar seguirle en ritmo, además de que era una canción que me recordaba esos días felices siendo tan solo niños y nada más. Mabel hablaba sin parar, sin pausas, sin tomar aire, hablaba y hablaba como un loro, tal y como recordaba que era, alegre, enérgica, entusiasta; sentí una paz que me envolvió completo, tenía bastante tiempo sin sentir esa tranquilidad, estaba en casa.

- Te va a encantar la remodelación que le hicieron a la casa Dipper!- clamaba entusiasmada- nuestra habitación está intacta!- se detuvo un segundo.

- Sigues durmiendo allí?

- Eh...? N-no! L-lo que quiero decir es que se ha mantenido cerrada con llave desde que te mudaste y solo yo puedo abrirla- se saca la llave del cuello y me la enseña de pronto su cara se hizo algo oscura- a veces cuando me siento triste voy allí y me siento a hablar contigo... como antes... aunque claro tu ya no estás allí, pero el jugar e imaginar que sigues allí y estás para regañarme y consolarme me hace sentir mucho mejor.- replicó y su sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Yo no pude evitar el burlarme.

- Mabel Pines deprimida- dije con sarcasmo- ahora al fin lo he visto todo- ella infló las mejillas como solía hacer y golpeó suavemente mi hombro.

- No es broma!- exclamó quizá un poco molesta- realmente te he echado mucho de menos y te he extrañado como una tonta.- apartó la mirada un poco enrojecida- como si tu no lo hubieses hecho!

- No, a decir verdad- mentí- papá y Helena no están mucho en casa así que casi siempre estoy solo y el silencio le sienta bien a un asocial como yo. Sin nadie gritando o haciendo ruidos raros y fastidiosos al estudiar y la casa muerta a la hora de dormir. Realmente tengo paz allí- seguí molestándole. Ella cerró los ojos con ira fingida y golpeó nuevamente mi hombro esta vez con más fuerza.

- Tonto! Mentiroso! Embustero! Eres un mentiroso, Dipper Pines!- seguía vociferando entre risas mientras golpeaba mi pecho con ambos puños, sabía que estaba bromeando.

- Está bien! Lo admito!- repetía sin poder para de reír ante su rabieta de niña pequeña- solo un poco... Dipper ha extrañado a Mabel... solo un poquito.

- DIPPER!- exclamó y siguió golpeando jactada de risa, así estuvimos por un largo rato.

Más tarde nos quedamos completamente en silencio; durante unos veinte segundos, como si ya nuestras ganas de hablar se hubiesen consumido. Tomé un fuerte y sonoro respiro y me dispuse a empezar otro tema.

- Y Mabel... mamá tiene pareja?- Mabel se detuvo en seco y la ligera sonrisa que tenía en los labios se desvaneció por completo; su cara había cambiado súbitamente, sus mejillas rosadas perdieron el color y sus ojos se oscurecieron; no era mi Mabel.

- Eh... s-si!- dijo forzando una sonrisa- se llama Marcus- su cara se transformó en un manojo de nervios al mencionar el nombre de ese tipo- es un poco mayor que mamá... tiene como... cincuenta y cuatro años- noté como su voz se quebraba, empezó a temblar y el brillo de su mirada murió- es un buen hombre... quiere mucho a mi mamá...- sus ojos estaban cristalinos a punto de romper en llanto, en ese momento me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Mabel tenía miedo; casi como por instinto pasé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y besé su cabeza. Eso era lo que ella siempre hacía, supongo que era hora de devolverle el favor.

Finalmente llegamos a casa, y ahora que me pongo a pensar, no era un muy largo camino para que una chica de dieciséis años anduviese sola?

Mi vieja casa; la recordaba un poco más grande y toronja, ahora es de un azul muy claro, bastante femenino. Y para mi buena suerte la maldita colección de payasos de porcelana de mamá ya no existía. Dios! como odiaba a esos payasos! Mabel siempre de buena samaritana quebraba unos cuantos payasos por mi "accidentalmente". Ahora la casa está repleta de delfines. Delfines! delfines por toda la casa de todos los tamaños y colores... eso está mejor, me gustan los delfines, al menos no son esos horribles payasos.

- ESTOY EN CASA!- vociferó Mabel haciendo estremecer cada rincón de la casa, desde la puerta de la casa hasta el último vitral de vidrio y unos balcones que antes no estaban allí.

Una mujer delgada, poco agraciada, de cabello corto hasta los hombros y castaño un tanto más claro que el mío, grandes ojos azules, unas mínimas arrugas en su cuello, frente y ojos, una mirada nerviosa y armada hasta los dientes de joyas se asomó desde la cocina. Mamá, por lo que veo el tiempo nunca te ha afectado. Ella se vino acercando lentamente y con nerviosismo hacia donde estábamos Mabel y yo, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos observándome de arriba a abajo, algo intrigada, como si estuviera loca.

- Mabel...- dijo casi susurrando- tu también puedes ver a Dipper?- preguntó con miedo de parecer una loca. Mabel no pudo contener la risa.

- No estás loca, mamá. Es nuestro pequeño Dipper- mi mamá no cupo en la emoción que sentía, no dudó ni un segundo en estrecharme en sus brazos con una fuerza que no recordaba que tuviese y rompió a llorar de felicidad.

- Mi niño... Dipper. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, cuanto te he extrañado; no soportaba la idea de que mi otro hijo estuviese tan lejos de su casa- las palabras de mamá eran suaves, sus manos rozaban mis mejillas y me sacó los anteojos para ver los mismos ojos que veía todo el tiempo en el rostro de Mabel. Es curioso, yo siempre fui el favorito de mamá (quizás porque realmente me parezco más a ella de lo que quisiera)- que alto te has vuelto! y que fuerte!- reclamó con verdadera emoción tanteando mis hombros y brazos, presionando ligeramente mis bíceps y viendo como se marcaban por debajo de mi camisa- como has crecido y que galán te has vuelto- repetió cien mil veces con una sonrisa juguetona y pícara- seguro que tienes muchas admiradoras.

- Por favor, mamá! y-yo no soy esa clase de chico- dije riendo y totalmente colorado; Mabel se abrazó a mi espalda y se notaba bastante la diferencia de tamaños y dimensiones entre ella y yo, al final, yo fui el más alto.

- Quien lo diría?- bufó- Dipper Pines, el niño debilucho de Gravity Falls, el pequeñín con voz de gatito convertido ya en un hombre, con una vocesota, alto y guapo- se acercó a mi oído- que diría Wendy si te viese ahora?- yo me la sacudí de encima como pude algo enojado.

- Cierra el pico, tonta.- Mabel esperó a que yo me calmara y me plantó un beso tibio en la mejilla, de nuevo ese escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, ese que siento si estoy tan cerca de ella.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo- dijo mamá todavía entusiasmada, parecía una niña pequeña- tan pronto llegue Marcus saldremos los cuatro a cenar- rápidamente sentí como las manos de Mabel se helaron sobre mis hombros y sus ojos se volvieron a vaciar.

- Si... Hurra...- replicó con un ánimo extremadamente fingido.

- Que te pasa, Mabie? te noto algo desanimada- preguntó mamá ajena a la situación.

- No es nada...- respondió fríamente y se dirigió a su habitación con paso lento pero sin pausa. Yo me dispuse a seguirle.

Segundo piso a la derecha, una puerta blanca adornada con una gigantesca margarita rosada que decía "Mabel" en brillantes dorados y rosados, tan de ella. Indeciso toqué la puerta tres veces y para mi sorpresa estaba abierta. Así sería la confianza que tenía en mi como para saber que la iba a seguir.

- Mabel...?- entré algo angustiado y la vi tirada en el suelo con una cobija rosada sobre ella que la cubría completamente solo podía ver sus calcetines de rayas púrpura y verde. - puedo pasar?- pregunté estando de pie frente a ella. En seguida se abrió una compuerta en su campo de fuerza invisible y me dejó entrar junto con ella; me tiré en el suelo y cubrí mi cabeza con la cobija (un pequeño mundo de nosotros dos). Tomé una de sus heladas manos entre las mías a pesar del mismísimo miedo que me daba el estar mucho tiempo cerca de ella, que me hacía sentir raro e inseguro, no me importó tenía que hacerlo, si no era yo entonces quién? la miré fijamente a sus ojos verde intenso y ella me imitó, solo que no estoy seguro si realmente me estaba observando, su mirada se notaba completamente extraviada.

- Lo siento- logró decir forzando una sonrisa; de pronto se quedó callada como si estuviese analizando meticulosamente lo que diría en continuación- realmente me siento feliz de que al fin estemos juntos de nuevo pero... pronto lo sabrás... cuando tenga el valor de contarte- sin mencionar otra palabra levantó el edredón de sobre nosotros y se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, me miró de reojo y sonrió de la misma forma de siempre- bienvenido a casa, Señor Pines- me dijo y se volvió a lanzar al suelo, se acercó a mi rostro y besó suavemente mi nariz. Yo me ruboricé tanto que me vi en la necesidad de esconder mi cara, esperando a que mi corazón y mis ansias se calmaran.

Pasó media hora. Mamá, Mabel y yo estábamos los tres alrededor de una mesa comiendo pan caliente con mantequilla y leche; tuve la sensación de regresar a esos días en los que los cuatro vivíamos juntos y todo era normal.

- Entonces, hijo...- empezó a hablar mamá al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a temblar sus manos; ahora entiendo quién tiene la culpa de mi nerviosismo- co-como están tú y tu padre?- su cara empezó a tornarse algo extraña, se retorcía con algo de resentimiento; parecía una psicópata de cuidado.

- Estamos bien- dije rápidamente- vivimos tranquilamente, aunque realmente ya no le veo mucho, supongo que nos hemos distanciado.- mamá empezó a articular una mueca que parecía una sonrisa y tomó un sorbo de café casi triunfante. Mabel y yo nos vimos las caras y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a explotar la burbuja de mamá.

- Y que te trae por aquí?- cambió rápidamente- por qué has querido visitarnos tan repentinamente- yo me dispuse a responder esa pregunta según mi versión, pero Mabel me ganó y se adelantó.

- Papá y Helena salieron de viaje y dejaron a Dipper solo. Yo decidí traerlo- la mirada de mamá se hizo penetrante y dura, algo parecido al resentimiento y la indignación se notó en ella.

- Como se atreve?!- replicó furiosa- como se atreve a largarse con esa idiota de piernas largas y dejar a mi hijo a la buena de Dios?! ya entiendo porqué te veo tan delgado! estás famélico!- seguía vociferando con furia mamá, sus brazos se batían de un lado al otro y los músculos de su cuello se contrían con cada inhlación- v-voy a llamarle!- exclamaba nerviosa- voy a decirle todo lo que pienso de él! que es un irresponsable! que es un cretino! que es un inútil!...- de pronto y de la nada mamá se tranquilizó como por arte de magia, volvió a sentarse y a tomar otro sorbo de café largo y sonoro. Mabel y yo estábamos estupefactos con la escena que había montado sola mi mamá y como de repente ¡poof! aquí no pasó nada.

Mamá se levantó de la mesa nuevamente y se salió de la cocina, vimos como un pequeño móvil salía de su bolso, supongo que estaba decidida a cumplir sus amenazas. Una sensación extraña volvió a correr por mi espalda. No me atreví a ver a Mabel a los ojos, me sentía inseguro, creo.

Mis pensamientos auto-destructivos se quedaron atrás cuando siento la tibia mano de mi hermana acariciar mis nudillos con la punta de sus dedos; se paseaba lenta, suave, delicadamente por cada uno de mis dedos. La sensación de calor subiendo por mi rostro y mi respiración entrecortada evidenciaban lo nervioso que estaba pero... De qué? Mabel se detuvo un segundo (aunque yo no quería que se detuviera) aún con su mano sobre la mía, esperando tal vez que yo me dignara a devolverle la mirada. Me negué. Me negué tanto que dolió, pero, no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar si lo hacía. Pensé que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho.

- Dipper... te encuentras bien?- me dijo en tono de preocupación. Yo tomé las fuerzas de donde no tenía para poder encararle, se veía preocupada, no, mas bien angustiada.

- Debería ser yo quien pregunte eso! Mabel, que te ocurre? te noto extraña!- me sonrió e intentó cambiarme el tema.

- Eso que tiene de malo?- bufó- yo siempre he sido extraña.

- No. Tu eres rara, pero me refiero a que hay algo que te preocupa, algo te angustia, hay algo, algo, no se qué... pero necesito saberlo, por favor, hermana, que te pasa? es la primera vez que te veo así- Mabel apartó la mirada y apretó mi mano bajo la de ella, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia a mi y cuando se dispuso a hablar escuchamos en crujir de la puerta principal. Su cara se puso pálida como un papel y buscó refugio en mis brazos como una chiquilla asustada e indefensa, se sentó sobre mis piernas (yo rogando por no reaccionar) y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y metió la cara en la curva de mi cuello, estaba temblando.

- Hagas lo que hagas... no me dejes sola- exclamó con un hilillo de voz temblorosa, jamás la había escuchado tan asustada; vi la puerta de la cocina abrirse seguido de mamá acompañada por un viejo más viejo que Stan, y, ciertamente, sentí un odio tan intenso por hacia él; no lo conocía y aún así sentí un odio y un resentimiento tan profundo (intuición de gemelo?). Mabel lo miraba fijamente con una larga mueca en su cara, pude sentir como clavó sus uñas en mi nuca a la defensiva. Mamá se quedó mirándonos algo extrañada, probablemente por la posición tan bochornosa en la que estábamos mi h-e-r-m-a-n-a y yo. Pero antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir la boca y reclamar Mabel se le adelantó y excusó rápidamente.- le estaba contando un secreto- una brillante y cómplice sonrisa salió de su rostro iluminándole por completo.

- Ah si? y cuál?- preguntó mamá poco convencida. Mabel rió.

- Tonta! si te digo entonces ya no sería un secreto! es un secreto entre Dip y yo. Verdad, Dippy?- me miró de reojo y me guiñó dándome a entender que tenía que seguirle la corriente.

- Ah... uh... si! si! algo... un secreto de gemelos- dije un poco nervioso. Ese hombre no apartaba la vista de Mabel; empezaba a molestarme.

- Un nuevo amigo, Mabel?- se dignó a preguntar; un viejo verde y asqueroso con voz gruesa y pelo en las orejas y nariz, el cabello negro y gris por los años, algo más bajo que mamá y arrugado como una pasa, una mirada cínica y desagradable que seguía la mirada de mi hermana no importa a donde se volviera.

- No, cielo!- agregó mamá divertida- no notas el parecido?.

El hombre se acercó a mi rostro y me miró detalladamente; que asco! pude sentir el hedor de su boca y el caraterístico olor a viejo casi cadáver.- ya veo!- exclamó el mal nacido- entonces tu eres el tan famoso Dipper Pines! ni tu madre ni tu hermana dejan de hablar de ti! empezaba a sentir celos!- que fue eso? un chiste? se suponía que debía reírme?.

- Y usted... debe ser Marcus- objeté sin ganas de hablarle.

- El mismo! tu hermana te habló de mi?- preguntó el desgraciado y le brindó una mirada penetrante a Mabel, ella seguía clavando sus uñas en mi cuello señal de su angustia.

-Si... algo me ha dicho...

Mamá se acerca a su arrugado rostro y le planta un beso en la mejilla, yo me aguanto las ganas de vomitar.- conejito, le estaba diciendo a los chicos que deberíamos salir a celebrar que estamos juntos de nuevo y... que tal si salimos a cenar?

- Grandiosa idea, mi pastelito- agh! pero que horror!- saldremos juntos en una cena familiar- relamente me inquietaba la forma en que miraba a Mabel, recorriéndola por completo, sentí una gran necesidad de... arrancarle esos malditos ojos.

**Comments=Nuevo Capitulo ;)**


	3. Yo Te Protegeré

**HOLA CHICOS! ME ALEGRA VOLVER A SABER DE USTEDES. DISCULPEN SI ME TARDE UN POQUIS PERO HE ESTADO SUPER OCUPADA CON LA UNI Y LA VIDA DE UNA ADULTA JOVEN JAJAJAJA PERO ESO NO LES IMPORTA AQUI ESTA EL TAN ESPERADO CAPITULO TRES, ESPERO LES GUSTE. TAL PARECE QUE OCURRIO ALGO VERDADERAMENTE GRAVE CUANDO LOS CHICOS ESTUVIERON EN GF HACE CUATROS AÑO :3 UUUUY QUE MISTERIO JAJAJAJA BASTA DE CHARLA. :D**

Capítulo III

Yo Te Protegeré

A eso de la siete y cuarto de la noche los cuatro nos alistábamos para salir a cenar en uno de esos restaurants en los que te arrancan hasta el más mínimo centavo; Mabel bajó las escaleras vestida con un vestido lila discreto y ceñido hasta la cintura con una falda holgada, zapatillas de tacón bajo plateadas y una cintilla rosada en el cabello suelto y poco arreglado, parecía una muñeca. Yo por mi parte, no sé ni cómo ni cuándo conseguí ropa, ya que no llegué a pasar por mi casa antes de llegar aquí pero me vestí con un saco azul marino, la camisa blanca del uniforme, pantalón negro y zapatos de vestir del mismo color, demasiado formal para mis gustos.

Mamá venía vestida de forma ridícula para una mujer de su edad, aunque claro, nadie sabría su verdadera edad fácilmente; venía armada hasta los dientes con joyas y piedras preciosas, un vestido rojo de ramera escotado y ceñido, sin gracia por todos los ángulos; por qué mejor no se dignaba a admitir que estaba envejeciendo y empezar a vestirse como una mujer de treinta y nueve años en vez de parecer una tonta de veinte?

Mientras estaba en la cocina tomando agua siento la puerta abrirse detrás de mí y unas manos encimárseme por la espalda, ahogado por la impresión escupo un poco de agua cuando me encuentro con los dulces ojos verde esmeralda de mi hermana. Me tomó de la mano y besó mi dedo índice, pude notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas, pensé que era maquillaje.

- Hagas lo que hagas...- repitió- no me dejes sola- en seguida apoyó sus manos en mi pecho y se acunó en él, yo mismo podía sentir el ritmo de mi corazón acelerarse.

- M-Mabel...?

- Por favor, Dipper. Creo que eres lo suficientemente listo como para darte cuenta de que es lo que ocurre- exclamó algo angustiada. Yo la agarré por los hombros aún un poco confundido.

- Tiene que ver con ese viejo. Lo sé. Tampoco me agrada...

- Es mucho más que eso, Dippy...- dijo y sus ojos se oscurecieron por un segundo; enredó sus manos en la maraña de mi cabello y empezó a peinarlo con los dedos- por ahora no quiero pensar en eso... quiero solo centrarme en que... al fin te vuelvo a tener en casa, hermanito.- sus manos se encontraron con las mías, mi pulso me traicionaba y mis propios pensamientos me hacían imaginarme cosas que no debía pensar- eres el único en el que realmente puedo confiar.- seguido besó mi mejilla, casi... casi... rozando el borde de mis labios; un cosquilleo subió de mis piernas hasta la cabeza y mi rostro estaba encendido. Ella se rió divertida de la extraña forma en la que yo me comportaba, pero de que otro forma podía sentirme? Luego entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me haló- vamos- añadió sonriendo- debemos irnos. -Yo sonreí y dejé el vaso a un extremo de la mesa de mármol, olvidando un poco lo que había pasado hace nada.

Antes de subir al auto Mabel se asió de mi hombro y no me quiso soltar ni por un segundo. El camino al sitio en cuestión fue bastante movido, por parte de mamá y Marcus; Mabel y yo nos dedicábamos una que otra mirada silenciosa, ese código visual en el que estábamos hablando fue otra de las cosas que aprendimos a hacer mientras estuvimos en Gravity Falls y entendernos en silencio, a no decir nada y saber que pensaba el otro. Alrededor de la media hora llegamos a un restaurant cinco estrellas y se veía realmente costoso! Yo miraba fascinado y con un poco de espanto las pinturas y los detalles arquitectónicos impecables en las paredes y el techo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar mi nombre casi lejano.

Dipper?- me preguntó Mabel que me miraba extrañada- te pasa algo?

Eh…?- esbocé saliendo de mi trance- no… no. Estoy bien.- ella me hizo una mueca y tiró de mi brazo. Nos sentamos todos en una mesa bastante amplia, mamá y la momia se sentaron a un lado y Mabel y yo al otro, frente a ellos.

La cena se fue consumando lentamente entre risas y llamadas de atención; le hice caso a Mabel y me dediqué a disfrutar el momento; de vez en cuando miraba sobre mi hombro y la veía reír tranquilamente, supongo que el que yo estuviera ahí la daba cierta seguridad; en una de mis inspecciones disimuladas logro atraparme y me sonrió, yo regresé la sonrisa algo avergonzado y luego me di cuenta de que no era necesario seguir alerta; ella acarició mi pierna con el pie por debajo de la mesa; he leído los libros suficientes para saber que significan esas señales, pero, viniendo de mi hermana, no estaba seguro de que significaban y creo que jamás entenderé su mensaje.

Tengo que ir al baño- dijo súbitamente. Los ojos de Marcus empezaron a brillar de forma extraña.

Yo puedo enseñarte el camino, hija- mencionó el tipo haciendo una mueca que a ambos nos paralizó. Yo me levanté de golpe de la mesa con un tono desafiante en mis palabras.

Yo la acompañaré- reaccioné un poco nervioso al sentir la mirada de Marcus sobre mi.

Pero si nunca habían venido a este sitio antes, muchacho- objetó. Yo sonreí con una confianza que jamás pensé que tendría.

Resulta que si- mentí- Helena, papá y yo hemos venido un par de veces- presentí como el rostro de mamá se transformaba al haber mencionado la palabra prohibida- y además yo también quiero ir al baño.- estaba impresionado de la facilidad con la que puedo mentir bajo presión. Tomé a Mabel por el brazo y con una última sonrisa victoriosa esbocé- volvemos en unos minutos- y me la llevé casi a rastras. Si las miradas fueran cuchillos, Marcus ya me habría asesinado.

Mabel y yo corrimos hacia un lado apartado riendo como cómplices, resulta que había sido divertido librarnos de esa peste cuando finalmente nos calmamos y ella me recalcó- muy bien, Dipper y ahora… donde está el baño? Realmente necesito ir- su expresión se hizo un poco desesperada y mi angustia empezó a notarse cuando negué con la cabeza.

Jamás había estado aquí antes- le dije.

Qué?! Dipper!- empezó a chillar desesperada.

No te preocupes! Yo… yo…- sin saber que decir volví a llevarla del brazo y a moverla de un lado a otro mientras ella bailaba aguantando su sufrimiento, angustiados corríamos de un lado al otro sin saber a dónde ir cuando finalmente me di de frente contra una pared de concreto sólido, el dolor se empañó al darme cuenta que habíamos encontrado lo que estábamos buscando. Mabel entró casi volando y mientras tanto yo me quedé sentado en el suelo y mi nariz sangrando. Al salir la vi con una cara de alivio inigualable y unos papeles en la mano, yo empecé a reírme descontrolado por lo que había pasado y ella me hizo un puchero de niña como acostumbraba

No te rías! No es gracioso!- me reclamó mientras yo seguía riendo.

Claro que lo es! Tu cara no tiene precio!

Mira quién habla- me replicó y se me quedó mirando; recordé que la mía estaba cubierta de sangre entonces me callé, me dio las servilletas y me limpié la nariz, de improviso empezó a reírse de mí.

Ja… ja… muy graciosa- le dije algo amargado.

Eso SI es gracioso, torpe- y siguió riendo. Cuando acabé de limpiarme nos quedamos callados solo viéndonos y pocos segundos después ambos estábamos riendo como dos tontos por unos tres minutos.- ese lugar está desierto!- exclamó ya más calmada luego se volvió hacia la puerta, la miró, se volvió a mí y sonrió- está pensando lo que yo?- me preguntó con un tono sospechoso en su voz.

Uh… que?- ella sonrió de nuevo y encogió los hombros.

No importa. Solo un tonto pensamiento que pasó por mi mente- súbitamente se acercó a mí, apoyó las manos sobre mi pecho y volvió a besar el mismo sitio donde lo había hecho antes. De pronto sentí como mis músculos se contrajeron paralizándose y un escalofrió que me recorrió la espalda- vamos- me dijo con una sonrisa brillante y tiró de mis brazos. No sé cuál será su juego pero por más que lo intente siempre termino cediendo y perdiendo ante ella y ante mis impulsos.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa la comida ya estaba servida; mamá y Marcus estaban sentados tomando un aperitivo mientras nos esperaban. Tuve la cortesía de abrir el asiento a mi hermana y luego me senté frente a Marcus que no apartaba la mirada de mí, sentí en cada uno de los vellos de mi cuello su desprecio hacia mí. No le di importancia, no entiendo del todo que se trae el anciano con mi hermana pero no voy a permitir que le haga daño. Me considero un hipócrita experto ya que toda la cena pasó como si nada, un tiempo relativamente divertido.

Concluida la noche todos regresamos a casa tranquilamente; ya era una costumbre que ella se durmiese en mi hombro, que lo babeara y balbuceara tonterías mientras dormía. Mabel al cerrar los ojos apretó mi mano con fuerza, de nuevo esa sensación de presión sobre mi pecho.

Mabel… Mabs- le dije suavemente con lástima de sacarla de sus sueños, ella se fue despertando gradualmente abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

Yo quiero postre…- escuché que murmuró, no pude evitar el reírme de su torpeza. Volvió a abrir los ojos un poco desorientada- ya llegamos?- me dijo, no sé si me estaba viendo.

Sí. Ya despierta. Ven, te llevo a tu habitación.

Puso su pie fuera del auto mientras que yo luchaba por mantenerla despierta, parecía medio borracha diciendo disparates y riéndose sola; se bajó del auto y se lanzó sobre mi; sus brazos enrollándose en mi cuello, rió tontamente y se quedó mirando como en trance, yo no sabía ni qué hacer ni a donde mirar; esos labios rosados y carnosos estaban tan cerca de mí, su respiración me hizo cosquillas en el rostro, mi corazón se aceleró, no sé por qué, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Mabel posó la mano en mejilla y la acarició con las uñas suevamente.

Que bello eres, Dipper Pines- me susurró en el oído y me estremeció hasta los huesos.

Ya, Mabel… n-no sabes lo que estás diciendo- intenté relajarme pero era inútil- estás medio dormida… camina, te tienes que acostar.- de pronto Mabel reaccionó inesperadamente, yo estaba casi al límite.

No! No quiero!- me dijo algo enojada- no me iré a dormir! hagamos una fiesta de pijamas!- me dijo emocionada y más despierta que nunca.

Qué?- pregunté confundido.

Si! Como las que teníamos antes! Será divertido! Comeremos chatarra, jugaremos golf… vamos a dormir en nuestro antiguo cuarto!

Mañana tenemos clases.

Eso que importa? Por favor Dipper, por favor, por favor, por favor- me insistió- es por amor…

Amor?- arqueé una ceja.

Nada! Vamos, Dipper!- me sacudió el brazo un par de veces hasta que me pude zafar de su agarre.

Está bien…- le dije apartando la mirada- supongo que si podríamos… ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Gracia, hermano- me dijo y abrazó fuertemente, yo me dediqué a devolverle el abrazo.

A eso de diez minutos después me había preparado para dormir cuando entró ella en un camisón rosado con encajes negros y un short que hacía juego y que le cubría un poco más del muslo, cuando me volví a verla sentí como de pronto mi tensión bajó y todo se hizo negro, mareado tuve que apoyarme del escritorio para mantener el equilibrio. Ella salió disparada a del portal y se acercó a mí, yo le hice un ademan con la mano señalando que no se acercara, no estaba seguro de que podría hacer si la tenía cerca.

Estoy bien…- logré decir después de haberme recuperado- Q-QUE HACES VESTIDA ASI?- pregunté ahora avergonzado.

Ah… esta es mi pijama de eventos especiales, te gusta?- preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro y desfilando el cortísimo vestido.

Eventos especiales? A que te refieres?- pregunté sin saber dónde meter la cara.

Lo uso para las fiestas de pijamas con mis amigas! Siempre soy la más bonita- me explicó orgullosa.

Y la usas ahora porque…- pregunté algo disgustado. Ella se ruborizó.

Pues…- dijo jugando con los dedos- porque tendremos una fiesta!- esbozó llena de regocijo y yo aún perdido en la niebla. Lo había olvidado, había olvidado que se lo había prometido, creo que ella se dio cuenta porque me miró con cierto odio, yo sonreí algo nervioso. Intenté mantener la calma… y la distancia.

Mi plan era dormir…

Lo olvidaste…

Ehmmm pues…

No importa- me dijo algo decepcionada- nos vemos mañana- Mabel no había cruzado la puerta cuando yo la retuve por el brazo y le dije sonriendo.

Un rato no estaría mal- Mabel me miró y saltó hacia mí.

Nos divertiremos mucho!- exclamó emocionada. Me sacó de la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, luego me condujo hacia la habitación al fondo de la izquierda en una puerta algo maltratada, de un color café oscuro, diferente a las demás puertas blancas; se sacó una llave de debajo del vestido y la introdujo en ella, giró el pomo y abrió para revelar una habitación llena de polvo, telarañas y dos camas distendidas; millones de recuerdos empezaron a volar vagos en mi mente, nuestras días cuando éramos niños, cuando vivíamos juntos, cuando todo era normal. La habitación estaba intacta, era como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado; el mismo cuaderno sobre el escritorio, la misma pila de papeles arrugados a los lados de la cesta, todo igual…

No pude evitar sentir cierta melancolía y al volverme hacia ella también noté como sus ojos temblaban, pero lo que me extrañó, no era evocación o nostalgia por los recuerdos de la niñez; Mabel estaba inmóvil en el portal mirando hacia el extremo opuesto del pasillo, estaba paralizada, pálida y se podía apreciar un temblor tenue en sus labios y manos, sin pensar dos veces yo me acerqué a ella y a ver qué era lo que le atemorizaba tanto, vi el portal del cuarto de mamá abierto y algo que parecía una cara asomándose de ella, solo lo vi por un segundo, porque luego la puerta se cerró de golpe. Mabel y yo nos quedamos en el pasillo todavía mirando hacia esa puerta hasta que sentí un tirón de su parte que me halaba para volver dentro de la habitación, al principio me opuse hasta que sentí un fuerte empujón hacia adentro y el crujido de la puerta al ser lanzada, el sonido de la llave pasándose y a una silueta que me daba la espalda, inerte, callada, solo podía ver su brillante cabello que caía por su dorso como una cascada.

Mabel?- pregunté no estando muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta, de pronto se volvió hacia mí con una risita burlona y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

Vamos a bailar!- exclamó emocionada, me tomó de los brazos y empezó a danzar sin ton ni son. Ambos reíamos por nuestros torpes pasos.- haz mejorado- me dijo con un guiño mientras seguía moviéndose por toda la habitación al ritmo de la frenética música que había puesto en su móvil. Acabada la canción me lancé al suelo por un respiro pero de repente empezó a sonar otra más suave, sus pasos se hicieron lentos y pausados, sería algo más fácil de bailar para mí sino hubiera estado tan cansado. Extendió sus brazos y tomó mis manos- ven aquí- me dijo. Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con intensidad, fue imposible para mí el decirle que no. Me levanté del piso y la tomé de la cintura al mismo tiempo que ella enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Nos mirábamos tan fijamente y sin decir nada, podría jurar que leía muy claramente sus pensamientos y esos sentimientos empezaban a golpearme con fuerza la cabeza como latigazos mientras yo me hundía en su mirada- lo siento- me susurró apoyándose en mi pecho- en serio lo siento… lo siento mucho…

Qué ocurre?- por qué lo sientes?

Te he estado usando…- me dijo y levantó la mirada.

No entiendo. Que quieres decir?- Mabel hizo un gesto disgustada y clavó sus serios ojos sobres los míos

E-ese hombre…- tartamudeó nerviosa- nunca me deja en paz. Esa mirada… me sigue a donde sea, recorre todo mi cuerpo con ella, me siento asquerosa si me mira, tengo miedo de estar sola, ruego por no tener que salir en la noche… temo por lo que podría pasarme…- las manos de Mabel temblaban nerviosas, terror genuino, se aferró más a mi pecho quizás buscando refugio- al encontrar la excusa para que te quedaras no lo pensé dos veces para traerte y usarte de escudo para que no se me acerque. Es realmente escalofriante.

Y no le has dicho nada a mamá?- pregunté enojado, ella esbozó una sonrisa dolorosa.

Sabes cómo es ella… no haría más que ignorarme si se lo dijera, no más para vivir acomodada por lo que ese hombre le puede dar.

Mi mente quedó en blanco, no podía pensar en nada, la indignación, la decepción y el coraje que sentía me hizo hervir la sangre. No podía creer que mi madre fuera una mujer tan frívola- se lo has dicho a alguien?- logré decir, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Yo solo puedo confiar en ti- me replicó- no existe nadie en quien más yo pueda confiar… nadie más que en ti- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con las uñas- podría confiarte hasta mi alma…

Alma…- de pronto mi cabeza me envió a cuatros años atrás a un nefasto día en ese pequeño pueblo de Oregon, cuando estuve a punto de perderla. Sentí mi mente navegando en un millón de recuerdos y su alma siendo extraída de su cuerpo, ese maldito monstruo, se desquitaría conmigo arrancándome lo que yo más quería. Recordé su piel helada, sus ojos en blanco… sin vida; estaba muerta, yacía en mis brazos y todo había sido mi culpa. Reparé en solo un segundo y la volví a ver frente a mí, sus ojos estaban curiosos sin saber lo que pasaba por mi mente; la tomé en mis brazos y le abracé con fuerza hacia mí, empecé a llorar de miedo sin dejar que ella me viese- no volveré a perderte nunca más- susurré entre lágrimas.

Estás llorando?- escuché que me dijo, yo no respondí, solo me dediqué a retenerla y llorar en silencio, repesando en mi mente la sensación de terror que tuve cuando yo mismo la condené. No lo volveré a hacer. No volverá a pasar. Así sea con mi vida juro que te protegeré.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :'D **

**COMMENTS=CAPITULO ;)**


End file.
